jacksepticeyefandomcom-20200215-history
Antisepticeye
Antisepticeye, or Anti for short, is the fan-fueled idea of a dark and evil version of Jacksepticeye. He was initially idealized by Jack's fans due to his creepy thumbnails and videos. However, Jack has since taken the idea of the character and turned it into a reality, implementing aspects to make the character his own. Antisepticeye is the evil and complete opposite version of Jacksepticeye. The general idea of Anti's character is that he's an internet-virus demon that is fighting for control over Jack's body and/or power. It is known that the viewers' idea of Darkiplier had largely influenced the viewers' created idea of Antisepticeye. Personality Antisepticeye's personality is usually demented and with a strong desire to harm others. His mood changes from anger to seriousness to insanity in an instant. Before Anti makes his appearances, Jack will describe feelings of queasiness, accompanied by children's laughter or static. Anti will leave hints/clues in the video titles or the video descriptions leading to an arrival. When he does appear, he usually takes sharp jibes at Jack, but occasionally likes to mock either the viewers or the other alter egos. Anti detests the other egos, calling them "puppets," and dislikes it when any of them try to aid Jack, claiming that Jack belongs to him and is his puppet. Anti has shown that he is aware of the other egos. This is evident in 'Bio Inc. Redemption #5' where he possessed Dr. Schneeplestein to prevent him from treating Jack, as well as in 'The Jacksepticeye Power Hour - Jameson Jackson', where he takes hold of Jameson Jackson's body and points a knife at the viewers in a threatening manner, and in 'Dark Silence,' where he attacks Chase Brody and his children. Video appearances 2016 Since the beginning of October 2016, there were brief clips within Jack's videos that resemble Antisepticeye. These began in his playthrough of Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location, with the first appearance occurring on October 10th in the series' debut. In the description of these videos, there are ominous messages and sometimes links using zalgo font that add to the persona. Additionally, Jack's Twitter and Tumblr accounts have featured the same font and personality, suggesting Antisepticeye is "taking over." Even in videos where Antisepticeye isn't present, the white board on the door will occasionally contain vague messages that relate to him. When fans ask about or point out Antisepticeye, Jack responds as if not knowing who they're talking about. It's later revealed in this post written by Antisepticeye himself that Jack wasn't truly unaware, rather only pretending not to know who Antisepticeye was in order to stop him. Additionally, Jack's Twitter account name changed from Jacksepticeye to A̸͢n҉t͞isepticeye. On Halloween (31 Oct 2016) Jack made this video, officially confirming Antisepticeye's arrival. In this video, Jack is seemingly recording an innocent vlog of him carving a pumpkin (similar to the previous year, 2015). The white board on the door has the words "Happy Halloween!" written on it. As the video continues, an eerie laugh is heard and the camera becomes distorted. Jack briefly steps away from the camera to investigate. He returns to the camera, acting rather strangely, and continues carving the pumpkin. Then, the sound of someone stomping can be heard, and Jack once again leaves to look for the source of the sound. At random intervals, the camera turns distorted just as before, but Jack remains oblivious. At one point in the video Jack's nose starts to bleed and he briefly steps away from the camera to get some tissue. When he comes back he pretends it never happened. Towards the end of the video, Anti possesses Jack and controls him, making him stare blankly at the camera and slit his throat with the knife in his hand, causing him to bleed to death and fall onto his pumpkin. After many seconds of silence, Anti jump-scares the viewers. The words on the whiteboard are now scribbled out. Jack says help me very quietly. Anti jeers at the viewers, blaming them for Jack's death. He says the viewers could've stopped him from doing it, but they just watched. He declares that Jack is "gone forever" and asks the viewers to say their goodbyes. Finally, the video cuts to black and ends. 2017 In January 2017, the all too familiar static and sounds can be heard in Jack's videos. Anti made a surprise appearance during the intro to Jack's PAX East 2017 panel. Jack had appeared on a screen telling the audience that they were going to record a message as an interactive game, but the screen suddenly glitches out to reveal Anti. He tells the audience that they thought he was gone and they stopped paying attention, before saying that they replaced him with Jack. He warns them that he wasn't going anywhere, and that they won't ever be rid of him. The screen cuts to black as Anti says, "Enjoy the show." On 28th July 2017, Markiplier made a video on his channel titled "DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE." During the video, the two were arguing about who should be king of their "realm." (Presumably a shadow realm) The two were about to fight, however they were constantly disrupted by other YouTubers' dark personas (ABlazing Phil, Danny Darko, Sharkyoho, Grizzly Voices, Dark Dan, PAMic Attack, TJSith, Logan Pollution, TomSkar, KillthePJ, and a few others). Then Dark Chica, Dark's dog, appears and she becomes angered, saying that Dark didn't feed her, as she destroys all the surrounding dark personas. As Dark panics, Anti stares at her eyes, laughing. Anti played a more insane role than a serious, evil one. It's been mentioned that this video is not canon in Antisepticeye's lore. On 3rd August 2017, Anti appears in a Bio Inc. Redemption video called 'KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE'. At the start of the video, Jack explains that the developers made an Easter egg of him in the game. Then he starts feeling 'sick', so rushes off camera. Dr. Schneeplestein replaces him and vows to save Jack in game. Halfway through, Dr. Schneeplestein himself complains of discomfort and makes references about death and Anti (such as 'antidepressants'). Anti glitches into the face cam and game more frequently, taking over Dr. Schneeplestein. When in-game Jack finally dies, Anti appears. He berates the viewers by saying he's tired of repeating the same cycle (quote: "How many times must we go through this? Again and again! Fooling around OVER and OVER! F***ING CIRCLES!") meaning he is tired of killing Jack just so Anti can appear to please the audience. He also mocks the viewers when they call him "glitch bitch" (a nickname fans gave him online). He asks a few questions, such as "who do you think you've been watching all this time?" responding with "my puppets." He states that this is his world and this isn't the end of him. The video cuts to black as he giggles and says "see you soon." On the 25th of October, sounds and effects related to Antisepticeye appear in Opening Tour Gifts. When he receives a knitted Anti doll, Jack says, "little Anti. Look at him glitching out all over the place." Giggling can be heard and the screen glitches. This happens a second time when Jack presents a painting of Anti someone made for him. On 31st October 2017, Jack makes a pumpkin carving video for the third time. He starts the video off normally, but then suddenly changes to black and white 1930's silent movie style, complete with appropriate attire. He carves the pumpkin with a face drawn on it similar to his own face. Towards the 5:25 mark, he accidentally cuts himself. While treating himself, Anti starts glitching into the scene, taking over Jack's new persona. He makes the slitting throat action and leans towards the camera, while title cards show up on screen saying 'Puppet' and 'SMILE'. The video ends with Jameson performing the outro. From 10pm GMT on December 15th until 6pm GMT on December 16th, 2017, Jack's live stream for 'Save the Children' was hijacked by Antisepticeye. This event was dubbed "Overnightwatch." After leaving CCTV footage overnight, with creepy sounds and glitches, when Jack and co. return for the second stream, the alphabet on the wall spells out 'ANTI'. After welcoming the audience back to the stream, Jack hurries to get changed; while doing so, a reiteration of Anti from the Bio Inc. video appears in the window, only for Jack to return to describe the unusual tension in the air. While opening gifts to donate to the charity, Ethan receives a decapitated teddy bear, with PJ saying the cut looks like its done by a knife. When a donor leaves a message, saying they "love Jack, Robin and Anti," Jack questions Robin asking: "Who is Anti?" The hashtag #Overnightwatch was used and multiple videos have been recorded of Anti's return. Many fans stayed for over 24 hours to see Anti's arrival, as some appearances took hours to see. Multiple people have noted that videos, pictures, and quotes from the stream come from some of his previous sightings. 2018 On March 3rd, 2018, a remix titled "Come Closer" was posted, which features Antisepticeye. On March 9th, 2018, in the video titled 'BABY GOT BACK | Baby Hands VR (HTC Vive Virtual Reality Wireless)' at exactly 3:44, Antisepticeye is heard faintly in the background saying "Where is he?" The hint is very subtle and is difficult to notice without audio enhancement. On May 5th, 2018, in the video titled 'WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF' at the end of the episode, Jack is disrupted by creaking noises and his door opens. Jack's surprised face briefly appears for a second on the in-game 'Futoro 128k +2' computer monitor as from Anti's point of view at the door. On May 6th, 2018, in the video titled 'Barry Has A Secret' at the end of the episode, the screen fades away to someone (possibly Jack) finding a small toy hand in a cabinet. Jack turns around and Anti, looking like Jack himself, says, "You weren't supposed to find that," and then he grabs Jack as the video fades into the outro. In another May 6th, 2018 video titled 'THEY ARE LISTENING | Stories Untold - Chapter 2' at the end of the episode while doing his outro, the screen begins flashing like one of the alien entities trying to access his mind similar to what occurred to his character while he was playing in game. You hear one brief sound of the klaxon used during the alien escape. Suddenly, after hearing the klaxon, an alien entity appears over the screen then the next moment Anti glitches in during the light flashes and then the video cuts to an image of all the alien entities hovering together in a group, outro unfinished. On May 7th, 2018, in the video titled 'THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold - Chapter 3' as the video comes to a close, muffled voices can be heard as Jack finishes speaking. The video goes to black suddenly and a voice can be heard saying 'Jack! This is Chase. You need to wake up.' Also, The Morse Code transmitting on the radio spells out " W.H.E.R.E.A.M.I." On May 8th, 2018, in the video titled 'IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! | Stories Untold - Chapter 4' the video suddenly goes to black after Jack finishes the game and it goes to Jack, asleep, yet tossing and turning. He wakes up suddenly, looks at the camera and says, "I remember what he did to me." On May 9th, 2018, in the video titled 'Try To Fall Asleep!' Jack didn't do his intro, which caused many fans to speculate that it was not Jack making the video. More fans began to point out how he wasn't doing his outro and that he was playing a lot of horror games. A video titled 'Dark Silence' was posted on May 14th, 2018. After the game ends, Chase is shown in darkness, frantically flicking on a lighter. He wanders around and goes upstairs. In the doorway, bathed in red light, he finds Antisepticeye. Chase shouts out, "Who's there? Where are they?! What do you want from me?!" before Anti turns around, grinning and walks towards him. On May 16th, 2018, near the end of 'EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL | Exiles', as Jack was doing his outro, he is suddenly cut off and stares straight at the camera, bloody tears streaming from his eyes. Whispers filter in saying "It's all your fault." Distorted music replaces the usual upbeat techno music during the outro animation, with the animation playing in reverse and is red instead of green. On May 22nd, 2018, near the end of the game 'First Winter' Anti glitches into the face cam twice. On August 3rd, 2018, Jack released an Akinator video titled 'HOW DID HE GUESS THAT!?' During the questions to guess Jameson Jackson from Akinator, the camera on question 11 "Has your character killed people?" glitches out after Jack mentions that he has dug himself in a hole and the video jumps to the next question. On question 28 Jack refused to answer "Is your character a puppet?" Also after the outro song ended, in place of the little after outro gags he does, a distorted video of Jack appearing to be screaming is shown along with some distorted audio. On August 4th 2018, at the end of "WHAT AM I EVEN PLAYING?! | Eggs For Bart" after the outro song, a reversed voice is heard, saying "I will return when you least suspect it." Anti appearances *THE START OF THE NIGHTMARE | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #1 (previously named "SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT") (4:29, 8:20, 15:28, 20:18, 26:25, 31:27-31:33, 33:23-33:28, 34:09, 36:52, 39:28) *THEY HAVE AWOKEN... | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #2 (9:10 - 9:14, 16:28, 17:08 - 17:13, 19:01) *SOMETHING INSIDE | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #3 (0:02, 2:34 - 2:40, 5:27 - 5:32, 8:22 - 8:26, 8:36 - 8:40, 10:43 - 10:47, 14:30 - 14:34, 14:42, 17:28 - 17:45) *Sͮ̏̿ͯ̈͐̈́̚̚͏͖͔͞ǫ̆͋͂̈ͯ̂̉҉͕̪͈͎̙o͊҉̛̜͔͚͓͔͈̗͠n̾́͂̾ͦ̓ͥ͏̪̖ *The Temple of No! (11:11) *PLEASE DON'T KILL ME | Hello Neighbor #2 (9:44) *MERGED TOGETHER | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #4 (0:00, 1:18 - 1:20, 2:40 - 2:43, 3:15, 5:14, 7:30 - 7:35, 10:04 - 10:24, 12:04 (audio only), 20:11, 22:00 - 22:02, 27:19 - 27:36) *ROBOT WARS | Manual Samuel #3 (21:27) *SORE FROM LAUGHING | Stuntfest #2 (2:18, 5:00) *BULLETPROOF CHEST | Mr President #3 (11:15, 15:52) *THE SIGNS ARE THERE | Layers of Fear -Part 2 (4:39, 7:50 - 7:56, 10:21 - 10:25, 13:02, 20:11, 26:02) *SCARIER THAN IT LOOKS | The Cubicle (HTC Vive Virtual Reality) (1:39, 3:49, 7:23, 9:15) *S̺͍͉͔͉̞̪Ḁ̸̰̮͝Y̶̪ ̳͇̭͍̥̭͉ͅG̕҉̡̦̲O̤̫͖͎̗͜͞ͅÒ̴̬̠̺̪̥͉̳͉̥͝D̨̺̦̯͙͙͔̯͚͠B̸̬̻̝͉͍̻̀͝Y҉̫̝̖̹̝̠͠E̲̩͟͝ͅ (2:19 - 2:34, 3;18, 3:40, 4:20 - 4:35, 5:32, 6:34 - 6:37, 8:07, 8:28 - 8:45, 9:09, 9:50, 10:35 - 11:45) *I'M SO SORRY | Detention 返校 - Part 2 (0:26, 3:48) *BROKEN INSIDE | Detention 返校 - Part 3 (8:52, 9:02 - 9:07) *BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS | Detention 返校 - Part 4 (1:13, 2:04, 5:30, 5:52, 27:49, 28:01 *creepy talking*) *PAX East 2017 intro (1:12 - 2:28) *DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE (crossover) *SPREADING THE SICKNESS | Epidemic (8:40) *KILL JA̶CKSEPTICEYE | Bio IN̵̛c Redemp T̨I̶̢on (3:05, 4:14, 5:11, 5:25, 6:04, 6:32 - 6:34, 7:12, 7:14, 7:33, 7:46, 7:50 - 8:01, 8:05 - 8:11, 8:20 - 10:35) *Opening Tour Gifts (8:27 - 8:29, 19:13 - 19:15) *Emily Wants To Play Too (faint static noise) *The Jacksepticeye Power Hour: Jameson Jackson (previously named "Jacksepticeye: The Silent Movie" and "Good Ole Fashion Pumpkin Carve") (5:25 - 5:39) *Jacksepticeye Animated | JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION! (1:07, 1:13 - 1:14, 1:25) *Best of Jacksepticeye #6 (reiteration of The Jacksepticeye Power Hour: Jameson Jackson ; Anti appearance, at the end) *EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE | Doki Doki Literature Club - Part 4 (Video description, 5:05, 5:18, 12:30, 38:18, 40:23, 48:47 and 1:10:40 - 44) *JUST MONIKA | Doki Doki Literature Club - Part 5 (END) (Video description, 13:03, 25:20, 46:27-30, 46:46 *creepy talking* and 1:06:46) *Overnightwatch *Jacksepticeye's Holiday Special Day 2 (0:21, 1:05:10) *Come Closer - Antisepticeye Song REMIX *BABY GOT BACK | Baby Hands VR (HTC Vive Virtual Reality Wireless) (3:44) *Jacksepticeye Animated | Doki Doki Literature Club(0:25, 1:25, 1:47 - 2:05) *A BEAUTIFUL ENDING| The Boss - Part 6 (In the creator cast credit) *WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF | Stories Untold - Chapter 1 (22:03 - 22:21) *THEY ARE LISTENING | Stories Untold - Chapter 2 (30:28 - 30:35) *Barry Has A Secret (12:30 - 12:55) *THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold - Chapter 3 (41:02 - 41:32) *Yet Another Exhausted Day! *Try To Fall Asleep! *IT WAS ALL CONNECTED! | Stories Untold - Chapter 4 (45:10 - 45:30) *Dark Silence (20:40 - 21:39) *I LAUGH AT EVERYTHING | Jacksepticeye's Funniest Home Videos #3 (reiteration of Kill Jacksepticeye; 5:16, 5:35) *EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL (14:30 - 14:55) *I AM SO CREEPED OUT BY THIS! | First Winter (15:00, 24:56, 26:02) *HOW HE DID GUESS THAT!? | Akinator (18:00, 23:33 - 23:41) *WHAT AM I EVEN PLAYING?! | Eggs For Bart (13:22 - 13:26) Quotes Trivia *Antisepticeye has the apparent ability to change his appearance, as he took the form of Jack himself in 'Barry Has A Secret'. *Before it was revealed that Anti was talking about Jack when he said "someone to replace me" in the PAX East intro, fans speculated that he was talking about Darkiplier, as the "A Date With Markiplier" series had come out prior. *Even though both communities were extremely hyped about Anti and Darkiplier having a showdown, it was later revealed that it was in fact Jack and Mark, making jabs at the personnas, which then led to the August 3rd appearance in Bio Inc. Redemption and Anti saying beforehand “I’m not finished yet”. This heavily led the fandom to believe that the Bio Inc. appearance was mainly fueled by Anti’s anger at being impersonated by Jack. *On August 1st, 2018, Jack changed the title of 'SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT | Five Nights At Freddy's Sister Location #1' to 'THE START OF THE NIGHTMARE'. The fandom quickly burst into flames, being as this is the first video Anti ever appeared in, and the fact Jack changed it to something so ominous was definitely hinting to something. The community also quickly surmised that there was no way that the title was relating to FNAF and instead, was relating to the dark personna’s return. *While Anti was taking over, a user on Tumblr told him that Darkiplier had just shown up and asked him what he thought of Dark, suggesting it was Anti’s turn. He responded with “Child’s play“ in that familiar Zalgo font. *Anti, although taken VERY seriously by most fans in the ego lore side of the community, has been taken as a meme by others. Jack has stated that he doesn’t want that and has done his best this year to make Anti more ominous and frightening, to lessen the meme aspect of the character. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Jack's Alter Egos